Darren Criss
'Darren Everett Criss, '''born February 5, 1987, is an American singer-songwriter and actor. He rose to fame portraying Harry Potter in the fanmade hit musical, ''A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel and also A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year. He currently portrays the character of Blaine Anderson on the Fox TV show Glee, an openly gay student who transfers from Dalton Academy to William McKinley High School to be with his now husband, Kurt Hummel. Personal life Criss was born in San Francisco, California, the youngest son of Cerina (née Bru) and Charles William Criss, a banker and a former director of the San Francisco Opera, the Philharmonia Baroque Orchestra, the Stern Grove Festival, and San Francisco Performances. Criss is Eurasian; his mother was born in the Cebu, Philippines, and is of Chinese, Spanish, and Filipino descent, while his father, a native of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, is of Irish descent. He has an older brother named Charles "Chuck" Criss (born April 15, 1985), a musician and member of the indie rock band Freelance Whales. In 1988, the Criss family relocated to Honolulu, Hawaii, where Criss's father started the East West Bank, serving as Chairman and CEO. They lived there until their return to San Francisco in 1992. At the age of five, Criss began taking violin lessons and continued his classical training up through university. He eventually became a multi-instrumentalist, mastering the guitar, piano, cello, mandolin, harmonica, and drums. Criss attended private schools in San Francisco. He completed his elementary education at Stuart Hall for Boys, and later graduated from Saint Ignatius College Preparatory in 2005. Career Darren Criss first decided he wanted to be an actor when he watched Aladdin and decided he wanted to be a genie. He realized that the genie was played by Robin Williams - an actor, and that's when he decided he wanted to be one himself. On the Web/Local Theatre That Media Show Darren was the original host of That Media Show, a San Francisco short-form web series which discussed Hollywood, filmmaking and visual effects (early episodes are available on iTunes). Little White Lie Though often considered a StarKid production, 'Little White Lie' was a webseries Criss was part of two years before Team StarKid was formed. Many of the Team Starkid members are in it. Criss played one of the main character's love interests on the show. StarKid Productions Criss is a major actor in the theater production group Team Starkid, formed by musical theater students at the University of Michigan. His most popular role with Starkid was Harry Potter in both A Very Potter Musical (which went viral in the summer of 2009) and A Very Potter Sequel (which premiered in May 2010). He is credited with writing half of the songs in A Very Potter Musical and all of the songs in A Very Potter Sequel. The popularity of the musical gained Darren many fans within the Harry Potter fandom. In the fall of 2009, Starkid created an original musical entitled Me and My Dick He was originally cast as one of the main protagonists, Dick, but he was a recurring role in TV series Eastwick during the show rehearsal, so Joe Walker was chosen instead to play the role of Dick. In spite of his involvement in the TV Series, he wrote a few songs and played guitar in the band for the musical. Darren wrote the music for the StarKid production Starship, an original musical about "a far off world inhabited by a race of giant alien insects" and Bug, who "has never quite fit into bug-society and inside the pus-vesicles that serve as his heart longs for something more." The show was performed live from February 11 to the 23rd at the Hoover-Leppen Theatre in Chicago. It premiered on YouTube on April 30, 2011. Many StarKid fans are possessive of Darren because they claim to have discovered him before Glee, something that Darren himself has acknowledged, but he says that his fans are the reason he is where he is right now, and he doesn't want to distinguish them as StarKid or Glee fans. Darren and Starkid also announced that would be doing a presentation of A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year early this past summer. LeakyCon 2012 hosted the first and only presentation of it during "A Very StarKid Event II" which took place from 12pm to 3pm on August 11, 2012. It was posted online on March 15, 2013. Source Life of Leopold Darren Criss uses his voice for the Funny Or Die sensation Life Of Leopold. He is the voice of the title character Leopold Bonar. The pilot and Parts 1 through 5 have been released so far. Life of Leopold Music His music career includes his first self-produced EP "Human," which was released during the summer of 2010, and includes five songs. The album is available for download on iTunes. Songs are: #Human #Sami #Jealousy #Don't You #Not Alone He started plans for a full-length album before he was hired for Glee, and has plans to do so in the near future. He has many other original songs, and performs regularly at various venues in Los Angeles. He is also featured in Charlene Kaye's songs "Skin and Bones" and "Dress and Tie," and her music video for "Magnolia Wine." He has also written and performed several times his original song Stutter and other songs written for Starkid productions. The date of release for Criss's first full length album has yet to be determined, although it might feature songs premiered on his sold out 16-city United States 2013 summer tour (Listen Up!) which took place from May 29 to June 30. Television Darren played Josh Burton, a minor recurring character and possible love interest for Mia, on ABC's short-lived drama, Eastwick. He also appeared on an episode of Cold Case, "Free Love" as the '69 version of Reuben Harris. Broadway Darren made his Broadway debut on January 3, 2012, in a three week stint in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying as lead character J. Pierrepont Finch. He took over the role from Daniel Radcliffe who originated the role in this revival of the classic show. Rehearsal for the show took place during the Glee winter hiatus, and Darren was given a three week break from production for the performance. He's going to play Hedwig in Hedwig and the Angry Inch for 12 weeks starting in April 29th, 2015. Film Darren filmed the movie Imogene during the early portion of filming the third season of Glee. He plays the character Lee opposite the film's star, Kristen Wiig's Imogene. The film also stars Annette Bening and Matt Dillon. It premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival. Imogene was released under the title Girl Most Likely ''on July 19, 2013. Music Videos In 2014, Darren appeared with Jessica Szohr in the music video for ''Already Home by A Great Big World. He also appears in Katy Perry's music video - 'Last Friday Night' along with his Glee co-star Kevin McHale.'' '' In 2013, Darren appeared in Capital Cites' music video - "Kangaroo Court" in the role of the High Rolling Bulldog - The owner of the Kangaroo Court. ''Glee'' Criss auditioned for Glee a couple of times, including an audition for Finn (with a cover of The Little Mermaid's "Part of Your World"), before landing the character of Blaine, a student at a rival school. He cut his curly hair when he auditioned for Blaine. Blaine is an "out-and-proud student" and serves as a mentor to Kurt as he struggles through being bullied at McKinley. It was rumored his character would be a love interest for Kurt Hummel, and this has now become fact in the episode Original Song when Kurt and Blaine began a relationship. Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love- he had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. Kurt really admires and respects Blaine. He plays someone who's one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." Although in the third season episodes he has been recognized as a junior in high school, a year behind Kurt. Darren's first song on Glee ''(which was arranged and backed by Tufts University's Beelzebubs), ''Teenage Dream, hit number 8 on the Billboard charts, selling 214,000 singles in its first week. It surpassed "Don't Stop Believin'" for the highest first-week sales of any Glee song. The show's rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" landed at #2 last May when it sold 177,000 copies. Source Many of his other songs sung in later episodes also reached the top ten on iTunes. Links and Social Networks *A Very Potter Musical *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *Official Website *Pinterest *News Page *Team Starkid *Twitter *Vine *YouTube *YouTube 2 Trivia *His trademark accessory is his hot pink sunglasses. *He went to a college-preparatory high school. *He is a San Francisco native. *He went to University of Michigan and graduated in 2009. *Darren has a Bachelor in Fine Arts in performance and acting from the University of Michigan. *Darren's brother, Chuck Criss, is a member of the band, Freelance Whales. *He is half-Filipino and half Irish. *He used to live in Hawaii. *He is a tenor. (Source) *Darren can play the piano, guitar, digeridoo, panflute, violin, cello, harp, drums, mandolin, ukulele, kazoo and harmonica. *He can speak and sing in Italian. Video *Darren can speak many languages, such as Italian, which was his major in college, and some Japanese (was his elective language in college), German, Portuguese and French (his three European Language electives at the University of Michigan) and Filipino (specifically, Cebuano) since he's Half-Filipino. *He notoriously forgets the lyrics to his own songs. *He says he "swears like a sailor." *He claims that he can't cook very well, and pretty much lives on Hot Pockets and takeout. *He describes himself as a ho-hum random guy, and 'not just some floozy'. *He considers himself to be an actor who attempts to sing, as his degree is in acting. *Before starting on Glee, he sang his own renditions of some Disney songs at a Maggiano's restaurant every Thursday *He originally auditioned for the role of Finn Hudson on Glee. *Darren has a "cool crush" on co-star Heather Morris. *He's close to Chord Overstreet, Lea Michele and Harry Shum Jr.. *Daleastreet is the friendship term for Darren, Lea and Chord. *He was the first mentor on The Glee Project and guest starred in the episodes Individuality and Pairability. *Darren cut his hair before his audition for Blaine Anderson on Glee, in order to look more the part of a dapper school-boy. He admits that he would have never admitted to cutting his hair for an audition had he not gotten the part. *He hates the hair gel they use on him. *He won a Teen Choice Award for Breakout TV Star in 2011. *The Glee cast voted him as the Biggest Nerd alongside with Harry Shum Jr. *In the episode "Blame It On the Alcohol" Blaine says to Kurt "Best Party Ever!" and in Katy Perry's music video for "Last Friday Night" his character Aaron Christopher says to Katy "Best Party Ever!" *He wrote his first song, Human, when he was fifteen. *He wrote every song for Team Starkid's 'A Very Potter Sequel' and Starship. He co-wrote with AJ Holmes on A Very Potter Musical. *He had a small cameo role in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night music video, playing a character named Aaron Christopher (a parody of his own name) along with fellow Glee co-star Kevin McHale. Video *He played the role of J. Pierrepont Finch in the Broadway Musical "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" from January 3, 2012 through January 22, 2012. His 3 week stint set box office records for the highest grossing 3 weeks of the entire run. *He is the voice actor for Jann Lee in the video game Dead or Alive: Dimensions. *He guest starred in the animated show "The Cleveland Show" as Hunter, a Jewish teen pretending to be a Christian. *He hosted the 13th annual Broadway.com Audience Choice awards. *Subsequently, he won the "Favorite Replacement Award" for his role as J. Pierrepont Finch. *Has sang for US President Barack Obama and guests at Obama's LGBT Fundraiser in Beverley Hills in June 2012, this was originally supposed to be pop singer, P!nk's event but she had to drop out. *He is the second member of the cast to sing for the president, the first being Amber Riley. *His first most surreal moment since becoming a Hollywood star is when he was being introduced to Mariah Carey by Whitney Houston. *Darren Criss was one of People Magazine's Sexiest Men Alive in 2011. *He topped the AfterElton Hot list 2 years in a row in the #1 spot. *He was number 69 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012. *He is a fan of Conan and it was a dream come true when he was able to have an interview with him. Source *Darren co-starred with Mae Whitman in 3 episodes of Lisa Kudrow's web series, "Web Therapy." *He co-hosted the 2013 Teen Choice Awards with Lucy Hale. *He hosted the 2014 NewNowNext Awards. *He was nominated for the 2014 Peoples Choice Awards 3 times: For Blam, Klaine, and for himself as actor. *He played a role in the music video of Kangaroo Court by Capital Cities. His character was the bulldog. *Darren will voice a Studio Ghibli movie for the second time when he provides the voice of Sutemaru in "The Tale of Princess Kaguya." *Darren voices Micro in the animated movie, Stan Lee's Mighty 7. *He is the voice of Sideswipe in the upcoming "Transformers: Robots In Disguise" animated TV series. *He's about to make a Broadway Comeback as Hedwig in the play "Hedwig and the Angry Inch". *He wrote the song "This Time" and "Rise" in Glee. Quotes "Hi, I’m Darren. I like beaches, sushi, and small animals who are nice.” -Darren Criss Gallery Darren Criss Fave.jpg Tumblr lghrrg077S1qeogas.jpg Tumblr lgkz5acOQP1qd53kgo1 500.jpg 028.jpg DarrenCriss1.jpg Tumblr_mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mcjn2eMMnk1qapg62o1_500.png Tumblr_mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o9_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mc8clhw3g31qh4ldbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mc8akuf3le1rgrtw3o1_500.png Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio3_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio2_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio1_250.gif 63461946aelora213201173.jpg 5238068612 302c406b1d.jpg 2me7ss3.jpg.png Darren1.jpg 00013.jpg DCGlee-263R-3.jpg Darren criss gallery3.jpg 108086022.jpg Darrentongue.jpg Zzz.jpg 32384e.jpg 023637190.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Screen shot 2010-07-26 at 11.13.07 AM.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_levhh12kia1qagqn9o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lgm6ac4DXy1qclq1no1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 24Darren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 69glqa.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss2.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss3.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss4.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss rcIY6.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 69350_833418.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss s640x480.jpeg|linktext=Darren Criss s640x480n.jpeg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lgho7wjkW31qb74s3o1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 5Darren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 15yxbu8.jpg.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lh6gi3vOn41qdx234o1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lh77lf8NPK1qauecro1_400.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lf6rxwheCX1qzl9k5o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 6a00e54fb7301c88340147e23cecb6970b.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 6a00e54fb7301c88340147e23cea02970b.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_legsn2IAlk1qehni3o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 63738818aelora228201180.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 63711981aelora227201153.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Screen shot 2010-11-16 at 10.21.48 AM.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lghrliLfUz1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 03-3.png|linktext=Darren Criss darrencriss3.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss x2_4ed6201.jpeg|Darren and Charice behind the scenes|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_li7ic1pnvm1qehni3o1_500.jpg|At Paleyfest K0YJh.png vLKoR.png tumblr_lir300C37C1qegfeco1_1280.png|Darren's hands|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lir3c4Yuaj1qegfeco1_1280.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5kerleDx1qfa8r3o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5ka8yXVY1qfa8r3o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5ohkzCUN1qi4s8uo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5nvaPgip1qd53kgo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5oihDp5R1qgu1tvo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj72mnafla1qddswgo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren-criss-yearbook-435x580.jpg|High School Photo|linktext=Darren Criss 8pdHJ.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss XDKDW.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 9dCu2.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren-criss-grove-performance-11232010-05-430x645.jpg tumblr_ldt4nxIRdW1qd2377o1_500.png|Yearbook 1069969-criss-magazine-glee-617-409.jpg|Billboard Magazine|linktext=Darren Criss Hrbbq.jpg|Billboard Magazine|linktext=Darren Criss 2zina4n.jpg|With his brother, Chuck|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_ljtbkihGgi1qdyl9uo1_500.jpg|Coachella|linktext=Darren Criss jg9bm.jpg|Before The Today Show|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lk22pwAB1D1qehni3o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lk37dciheC1qhnn56o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren1.pbbig.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren4.pbbig.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64433900Aelora423201110425AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64434328Aelora423201110026AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64412007Aelora4232011125606AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64411991Aelora4232011125225AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64412030Aelora4232011125544AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darrentime.jpg|Times 100|linktext=Darren Criss darrentime3.jpg|Times 100|linktext=Darren Criss 1083929-darren-criss-4-617-409.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss ascapdarren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_ljn9zuupnh1qaqtxn.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg tight pants!.jpg dc shirtless.jpg|Darren Criss topless! tumblr_llhyqjdWEN1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhys2xn8A1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyseTiAZ1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhysr3lw01qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyt5TuJy1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhytg3vF41qfw6gq.jpg|Sexiest one of them all tumblr_llhytqVFYg1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyucmiTt1qfw6gq.jpg|Melting darren doesn't know.png|darren doesn't know dcriss2.jpg avpm.jpg GQ.jpg|:D Merry-christmas-darren-criss-300x300.jpg 7678 Darren Criss Nov16m.jpg normal_00001.jpg|Darren, Cory, Dianna and Lea Darren-criss-little-mermaid-300x300.jpg Darren criss yearbook.jpg Darren-criss-day-in-the-life-aol-interview-300x300.jpg tumblr_lmg9gv0EPB1qi5w5f.jpg tumblr_lmeo0hWp1k1qi6sxbo1_500.jpg darrencriss4.jpg Tumblr lmq7w5ouQg1qzl9k5o1 500.jpg Darren.png aaron christopherson.png|Aaron Christopherson Darren-criss—large-msg-12966014827.jpg Darren-criss-amas-teenage-dream-with-katy-perry-01.jpg Robert-ulrich-darren-criss.jpg Tumblr leyzg84aoP1qehni3o1 500.jpg Orig-13981481.jpg Tumblr lmz51yD6NQ1qh4ah8o1 500.jpg darrencriss_008.jpg darrencriss_036.png darrencriss_033.png darrencriss_010.png Tumblr lmlm6p9m7l1qklpfbo1 500.png imagesCAPM9C9J.jpg|His smile, love for music, pink glasses!! Tumblr lgmwbvYsqY1qbn5d5o1 500.png Tumblr lghtayxfU61qafewko1 500.gif lunapic_13086063526041_2.jpg|Parren = Darren + Pink Tumblr ln2iujrT2q1qffky9o1 500.gif|His signature. tumblr_lmz55jJXmP1qdbnj3o1_500.jpg princedarren.jpg woowww.png Tumblr lmm603CefN1qki5wso1 500.jpg Tumblr lmx6vwCGuC1qcjm7xo1 500.jpg Tumblr ln2bbwXLnv1qhqyogo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmweotN9pA1qbwvzoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmveqz9OTg1qadue8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmsv52Beod1qduiw9o1 400.gif Tumblr lmrj0gMIqg1qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr ldvxagbKBV1qc7cqo.jpg DarrenCriss2.jpg Tumblr ln7vw9mGgq1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lgy7hkFy5o1qzf644.gif Tumblr lgy7fuxmIC1qzf644.gif Tumblr lgy6taq4yf1qzf644.gif Tumblr ln5hj74eyV1qkvgx4o1 500.gif Tumblr lmst0sJdtR1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr lk7wqoCdFg1qdnpeio1 500.png Tumblr ljq4kyRqr81qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr ljmh1bxx1w1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lncwmdTvVz1qhxocvo1 400.jpg Tumblr lngkp0QtBr1qbjicho1 1280.jpg Tumblr lnfs8bGN5n1qgk57io1 500.jpg Tumblr lniuhddaqt1qc1vfyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnhfrmPlTU1qzy5tao1 500.gif Tumblr lnhe8jR8kz1qcb5ndo1 500.gif Tumblr lngmlu53kD1qlww3ro1 500.gif Tumblr lmzhrdXlS61qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr ldcl5sKg531qe0yfuo1 500.jpg|Darren with his parents. Tumblr lnrvnwNKWF1qa49pao1 500.jpg Tumblr lntnovlp6u1qfcdl6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lntitcZzDd1qi6wjno1 500.jpg Tumblr lnvdoacs6E1qcdzblo1 500.gif Tumblr lnvd36DgJi1qdnpeio1 500.gif Rock.PNG Guitar.PNG Fans.PNG D.PNG normal_140.jpg normal_009.JPG normal_00077.jpg normal_0006.jpg normal_0005.jpg Tumblr lnquntRe5l1qg9537o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnqbk6JG3m1qigb2no1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lno18yNa1X1qgbx5jo1 500.gif Tumblr lnnsg8DWoD1qjkxdso1 500.jpg Tumblr lnxvtdoWUj1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lnxfvyYv2x1qfdcz6.gif Tumblr lnz79oI3ya1qgkj5so1 400.gif Tumblr lnzggmgR321qfmm7do1 500.jpg 001~5.jpg Tumblr lnfb0dh0P51qh2s4wo1 400.gif Tumblr lnw2czoCOh1qbe1leo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr llzxzaxoO11qzmgk8o1 500.gif Tumblr lk0tq8qFoO1qdxej0o1 500.gif Tumblr loi9bo0tV61qdxej0o1 500.gif 1070797651.jpg Tumblr loo21wCAhX1qk6vsv.gif Tumblr lonoapUeSb1qdxej0o1 500.jpg tumblr_lor46uz0jy1qfrzok.jpg|You are so CUTE Darren! Tumblr lom17oeUSR1qfh37ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lohpsjUie51qcayy9.gif Tumblr loekftF8m81qk8edvo1 500.gif Tumblr loam75trDx1qafv9po1 500.gif Tumblr lnveteetw71qcayy9.gif Tumblr lnl95gOi4V1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lna0qjQNTc1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lmzje0p7iO1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lmble43wOD1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qmrMWet1qi6wjno1 500.jpg|Could it be? A photo of young Darren. Tumblr lotq99rdEc1qcayy9.gif Tumblr llt9w291Mz1qj5qeao1 500.jpg Tumblr lorq00J5n71qhivg9o1 400.jpg Tumblr ljyb6uzojw1qzr335.gif Tumblr loz3gyLEJK1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lozxhnvLNo1qfyijao1 r1 500.png Tumblr lovzay6O8a1qarmfjo4 500.gif Tumblr lp2a6z9OEp1qcayy9.gif Tumblr loww1j7qhP1qlpwmwo1 500.gif tumblr_lp68fmOONO1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lp6b7mg8Tn1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lp6b0camou1qgu1tvo1_500.jpg Tumblr lnw2z4eAnK1qe5x4p.gif Tumblr lnz2xp136c1qi4s8uo1 500.gif Tumblr lpccnygGy11qdemuso1 500.jpg Tumblr lou0tcTqzI1qk7cg4o1 500.jpg darrenrgrgf.jpg tumblr_lpoki6AgxB1qat4jdo1_500.jpg|Darren with Kellan Sarmiento (mini warbler) and his parents at the Glee 3D movie premiere. 254649_144883442263055_101236796627720_277786_7647359_n.jpg 262994_10150265647307608_604017607_7439958_5565920_n.jpg 282508_10150280074377608_604017607_7582971_4786062_n.jpg 283263_10150279195732608_604017607_7574766_3968741_n.jpg 285348_10150268808472608_604017607_7475215_5436322_n.jpg DC_RH_BB.JPG|Darren Criss in How to Succeed in Business with Rose Hemingway and Beau Bridges|linktext=Darren Criss in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying Fox-Golden-Globes-After-Party-435x580.jpg darren-criss-february-2011.jpg Darren-Criss-bday-cake-at-LAVO-LV-588.jpg tumblr_li1looQYNz1qhjex4o1_500.jpg|Darren in his junior year tumblr_lkl5dyue7t1qfbykho1_500.jpg darren SAG.JPG darren-criss-sag2012-1.jpg darren-criss-sag2012-2.jpg group-sag2012-1.png group-sag2012-2.jpg jdjwo.PNG zxcvbn.PNG xcvbnms.PNG xcvbnm.PNG darren-criss-how-to-succeed.jpg|how to succeed vbndfgvh.PNG grant 4.JPG dfgbhnjkkisa.JPG xcvbn.PNG zxcvbnm,..JPG tumblr_lqyljr1pVb1qkgdtqo2_500.jpg tumblr_m0a8tkFS9O1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0bqqiZd561qm9w0bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0bz76sAh71qeb6qco1_500.png tumblr_m0bqtsXv741qm9w0bo1_500.jpg Tumblr lr44ch7yHj1qkctuoo1 500.png Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho5 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho2 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho1 500.jpg Tumblr m0br2m2AyY1qm9w0bo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho4 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho3 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho6 500.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho5 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho4 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bwvsqM4s1qfrruno1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bx339eQf1qdcvedo1 250.jpg Tumblr m0bx339eQf1qdcvedo4 250.jpg Tumblr m0c2djamR21qhh5fko4 250.jpg Tumblr m0c2djamR21qhh5fko8 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o6 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo3 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo1 500.jpg tumblr_m0by5eodA31qhw9vxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnp4dnLHsu1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lthj2d4v8W1qzgro7o1_500.png.jpg 141300507028246743_ggoiEsbH_c.jpg tumblr_m2tbh5V68v1r6nrbwo2_r1_250.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o8 500.png Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o7 r1 400.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o5 500.png Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o4 r2 500.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o2_400.jpg Darren-criss-daman-magazine2.jpeg Blaine glee.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png 50k4k7.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Kurtblainedavidwes.jpg Tumblr lbfd7wCw1Y1qcjag4o1 1280.jpg Klain-3.png 014.jpg 15wdidj.jpg 203768010.jpg 2jaaupv.jpg 30aghvo.gif DarrenAsHarry.jpg DarrenCrissRocksOut.jpg Darren Criss2.jpg Darren Criss4.jpg Mq0011.jpg Preview green-187x300.jpg RcIY6.jpg Screen shot 2010-07-26 at 11.13.07 AM.png Screen shot 2010-11-16 at 10.21.48 AM.png Tumblr lbyib5nTcm1qblpito1 400.jpg Tumblr lclkv50jFI1qbboz4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ld2npo2Tg71qdnd7vo1 500.jpg imaSSFges.jpg Darren-criss-microphone.jpg glee-prom-04.jpg glee-prom-05.jpg X2 4ed6201.jpeg Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.13.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.45.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.28.24 AM.png 17; Blaine Anderson.jpg Darren-criss-yearbook-435x580.jpg Darren.jpeg darren-criss-glee.jpg KurtSchließfach.png 348px-285348_10150268808472608_604017607_7475215_5436322_n.jpg 284143_229765553726078_212619538774013_577896_2778153_n.jpg 294639_232536260115674_212619538774013_585374_300414_n.jpg tumblr_lpoki6AgxB1qat4jdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wj6qmRR1qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wjte3GW1qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wk3vsz51qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbqh0ySNR1r1nkbho1_500.jpg tumblr_li612oChKV1qg1zuyo1_500.jpg 22-backstage-gallery-b.jpg|Warblers on Ellen 1083929-darren-criss-4-617-409.jpg 254649 144883442263055 101236796627720 277786 7647359 n.jpg 262994 10150265647307608 604017607 7439958 5565920 n.jpg 285348 10150268808472608 604017607 7475215 5436322 n.jpg 64434328Aelora423201110026AM.jpg Vogue darren pose.gif Darren Criss png.png glee09-portrait-darren0696jm.jpg Tumblr lnc5nokTQc1qzucly.gif Tumblr lw7tjwLj6j1qfkbv9o1 500.gif BlaineINU2.png KurtBlainePPP2.png KurtBlainePPP.png BlaineSantanaINU.png Animal.png 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png glee blaine.jpg Itsnotunusual17.png Itsnotunusual15.png Itsnotunusual13.png Itsnotunusualfine.gif Itsnotunusual12.png Itsnotunusual10.png Itsnotunusualll2.png Itsnotunusual.png Isnu1.png Isnotunusual4.gif Itsnotunusual2.png Itsnotunusual1.png Blackbird12.jpg Blackbird5.png BlaineP.png BlaineIKAG34.png 1.157635.jpg 580_NEW.jpg BlaineHOTS3.png BlaineHOTS2.png BlaineHOTS.png BlaineMITM.png BlaineC2.png BlaineC.png BlaineEMCS3.png BlaineEMCS2.png BlaineEMCS.png BlaineEMC13.png Darrenfashion.png Darrenfashion2.png Darrenfashion3.png Darrenfashion4.png Darrenfashion5.png Darrenfashion6.png CrissColferFashion.png DarrenSTUART.jpg LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png LS7.png LS5.png LS1.png LS4.png Dirtylittlefreak.png CS28.png CS27.png CS25.png CS23.png CS21.png CS19.png CS18.png CS13.png CS12.png CS10.png CS8.png CS7.png CS5.png CS3.png SOWN22.png SOWN21.png SOWN20.png SOWN19.png SOWN18.png SOWN13.png SOWN10.png SOWN8.png SOWN5.png SOWN4.png SOWN2.png 23tmik0.jpg BlaineSTIUTK.png BlainenowandthenBlaineSTIUTK.png BlainecuteBTW.png BlainecuteBTW2.png Blainegetaclue.png Blainegetaclue2.png Blainegetaclue3.png Blaineoohcute2.png R:HLW10.png R:HLW9.png R:HLW8.png R:HLW2.png R:HLW1.png BlaineFighter3.png BlaineFighter4.png BlaineFighter5.png BlaineFighter6.png BlaineFighter9.png BlaineFighter10.png BlaineFighter11.png BlaineFighter12.png BlaineFighter13.png BlaineFighter14.png BlaineFighter16.png BlaineFighter17.png BlaineFighter.png BlaineFighter2.png BlaineFighter18.png BlaineFighter19.png BlaineFighter20.png BlaineFighter21.png BlaineFighter22.png BlaineFighter23.png Tumblr lx2rvhvmgZ1qjotbvo1 500.png Tumblr lumgwzqMy71qk7rkto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfhn5bmaU1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz8i8flTsU1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltda9hJgtm1r5640wo1 500.png Tumblr lj6ym7bbmh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd5ykKtXf1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr luhsggoU6e1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1g31PEcV1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvssehOfNo1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr li81oqHMou1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkahm3M1EP1qh2wt5.jpg INRBIO11.png INRBIO10.png INRBIO9.png INRBIO5.png INRBIO3.png Klaineloveofmylife.png Klaineloveofmylife2.png Klaineloveofmylife3.png IGN19.png IGN13.png Darren Criss CurlyHair.png Tumblr m3h6kuYvjq1r4ezfzo4 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3kyu5bw361r6nrbwo2 1280 darren cinco.jpg img-darren-criss1_10323135502.jpg_med_thumb.jpg darren-criss-236679.jpg darren-criss-lavo-birthday-02272011-06.jpg darren-criss-avenue-q-03022011-04.jpg darren-criss-294794.jpg Darren+Criss+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+xg42-M58UBOl.jpg Darren_HotDamm.jpg Darren-criss-glasses.jpeg Tumblr m3qfmm3DuW1rv61ato1 500.gif Tumblr m3qf1s8gxt1r8q2g3o1 250.png Tumblr m3qd2pacd21r09pxfo1 500.png Darren_Criss_withFriend.jpg tumblr_m3wud48NJI1rvps3so1_500.jpg tumblr_m3y5ulKMYr1r0oqtyo1_500.jpg Gleeprom04.jpg Tumblr m419q0QLed1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o8_1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o3_250.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_m419c8f8xE1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_m419gb4HDA1qzls93o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41gteOxxk1qb74s3o2_250.jpg Tumblr m41s7gnflY1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m41s7gnflY1qg49w0o1 500.jpg tumblr_m41g7brlre1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41ip5BrI31qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41jc7Bv8J1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m42dkv5SxW1qgf129o1_400.png BlaineGleeLive.png Darren_Criss14.jpg You Cute Boy.jpg Darren_Criss90.jpg Blainealright.png SkinheadDarren.jpg You Gorgeous Dude.png Darren-criss-gorgeous-haircut.jpeg Those Eyes.Damm Darren.png Tumblr m4oatzdfqt1r5an0ro1 500.jpg 379172 230200637092409 337371026 n.jpeg 599723 387037421354876 128286531 n.jpeg Glee-Guys-Chord-Overstreet-and-Darren-Criss-at-MuchMusic-Awards-2012-After-Party-1-435x580.jpg Glee-Guys-Chord-Overstreet-and-Darren-Criss-at-MuchMusic-Awards-2012-After-Party-435x580.jpg Chord MMVA's 4.jpeg Chord MMVA's 6.jpg Chord MMVA's 5.jpg DarrenCrissswimsuit.png DarrenFrog.jpg tumblr_m6dket7NBw1r4gxc3o1_400.png Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Nayadarren.jpg DarrenCrisswithaBeard.jpg DarrenwithACavemanbeard.jpg Darrensbeardissexy.png Darrenbeard.png Tumblr m76rtqisAz1qgrhvfo1 1280.jpeg DarrenonStage.jpg DarrenPool.jpg DarrenKevin2.jpg DarrenCrissGlass.jpg DarrenCoatCriss.jpg DarrenandKevin.jpg ImagesCAG227IM.jpg ImagesCA50V5AR.jpg Darren-criss-interview-magazine thumb-1-.jpg Tumblr m57vz681lG1r21bhro1 500.jpg Glee panel-7.jpg Glee panel-9.jpg Glee panel-13.jpg Glee panel-19.jpg Glee panel-22.jpg Chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-pair.jpg DarrenCrisspromo.jpg Instagr.amchorddarrenpingpong.jpg Tumblr m7w353JcnE1qbg1q8o5 250.jpg Tumblr m7w353JcnE1qbg1q8o8 250.jpg DarrenlookinghotattheMMVA.jpg Tumblr m8ili3J2P21ruhlk8.gif Tumblr m92qzhMxg81qzzzloo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o4 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o5 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o6 400.jpg Tumblr ma064tYUhx1qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma064tYUhx1qzxlw6o2 500.jpg Tumblr ma0152vtPD1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o7 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr ma0629i8131qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma03942Wt11qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr m9zwsmpawd1qemzi7o2 400.jpg Tumblr m9zx260sd31qemzi7o2 400.jpg Tumblr ma0b5z2AgP1qapg62o1 r1 500.png Tumblr ma0b5z2AgP1qapg62o2 r1 500.png Tumblr ma0mnoEzNW1rf9pv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma04f1XsbA1qlik5lo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma1efsJdXy1qau4zdo1 500.png Tumblr ma1f0laMKG1rv2znlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma08yq9o4R1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr ma08yq9o4R1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma0i8onjlF1qdboxlo5 1280.jpg DarrenCriss.jpg DarrenCriss123.jpg DarrenataPressConferenceinParamountstudio2sept27.jpg DarrenataPressConferenceinParamountstudio1sept27.jpg Tumblr mb87stpeAG1r9haj6o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb87stpeAG1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Gleepress03.jpeg Gleepress05.jpeg Tumblr mb9skwBizj1r8gdm6o2 400.jpg Tumblr mb9skwBizj1r8gdm6o1 400.jpg Tumblr mb9nlepJLG1qc0tt0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mb9nlepJLG1qc0tt0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbt1ksZBkX1qzmvoio1 500.png Tumblr mbszy4I5On1qj8dg6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbszy4I5On1qj8dg6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbtfmrr38F1ruf1d7o1 1280.jpg DarrenCriss1234.jpg darren 633.jpg|Outfest - 13/10/12 darren 634.jpg darren 635.jpg darren 636.jpg darren 637.jpg darren 638.jpg DarrenCriss333.gif Tumblr mbug0hw66X1qi6wjno2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mbug0hw66X1qi6wjno1 250.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno3 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno9 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno10 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno8 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno7 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwcav7yDY1qay7deo1 400.jpg Tumblr mbvxfxu3a11r2iwe0o1 500.png 722ffd12172111e28abf22000a1e8b97 7.jpg Tumblr mbuwsoMYN91qaxxelo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mbwslr56I71r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwj5afSXj1qdsjzio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwjudMtjw1rie267o5 500.gif Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr lz3o1yNx8D1qdgmu2o2 250.gif Tumblr lz3o1yNx8D1qdgmu2o1 250.gif Tumblr ma4n9jHLXf1rdnxrro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbe1dgBlPM1rv6xrao1 500.png Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg DClove.jpg Tumblr mbyhoc0CfL1riovzfo2 1280.png Tumblr mbyptqyr6g1r9dp7so1 500.jpg Tumblr mbz410PoOv1qjwui0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mbz077gKu61qct9clo1 500.jpg Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto4 250.gif Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto3 250.gif Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc2qyfbTit1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrr45aKonI1qi1q10o2 500.gif Tumblr mbcfksXv5V1rxbef2.jpg 672759337.jpg Tumblr mbzzkq0hQE1r93fn3o1 500.jpg Tumblr maa4l6MD1V1qeb6qco1 500.png Blainbowtie.jpg Tumblr mc0ggr2BaT1qz7k76o3 250.jpg Tumblr mc0ggr2BaT1qz7k76o1 250.jpg Untitled-1bleinnno.jpg Tumblr mbwtw1wY9H1r38cdz.jpg Tumblr mc1n38BSXm1r6nrbwo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mc8dljYWWG1qaxxelo1 r1 500.jpg D12.jpg D15.jpg D16.jpg D23.jpg D24.jpg D55.jpg Small19.jpg Small23.jpg Tumblr mc8d4skv0g1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc89rkNOZI1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Small33.jpg Small000.jpg Small55.jpg Small20.png Small18.jpg Tumblr mc9fy18dVr1r4gxc3o1 500.png D48.jpg Dd17.jpg D44.jpg D51.jpg Small01.jpg Small17.jpg Tumblr mcf4ozkkOL1qapg62o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcd97jjlKd1qaxxelo1 500.gif Small12.jpg Small22.jpg D46.jpg Dd45.jpg Sectionals Blaine.jpg D49.jpg Tumblr mc8by1lsYK1rjpeaoo1 500.jpg Small21.jpg D50.jpg Dd77.jpg Tumblr mcgsh2GyRE1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mcjote2p051qg49w0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Small4.jpg Tumblr mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o11 r1 1280.jpg DarrenCrissInWhite.jpg DarrenChristmasTree.jpg Tumblr mdef702uzc1rz0ti0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mddtt1kvSg1r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddv4qcpad1r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddtlqKkX51r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddwb1QiOS1qlt10po1 500.jpg Tumblr mdce36sdHH1qfzltqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdg2bqtJne1qzmvoio1 500.jpg Tumblr mdhezhtUnL1r5mftvo6 500.jpg Tumblr mdhezhtUnL1r5mftvo3 400.jpg Tumblr mdhbzfZ60v1qzlhm3o4 400.jpg Tumblr mdj8woSnfz1rnbh2lo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdgsecZhkS1r5mftvo1 500.jpg BigDarrenpic6.png BigDarrenpic5.jpg BigDarrenpic4.jpg BigDarrenpic3.jpg BigDarrenpic2.jpg BigDarrenpic1.jpg Tumblr mdt4ecunAK1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdtajdnGLc1rd6e8fo10 1280.jpg Darrenofstyle1.jpg Crisscolfer8.jpg Sexyfacedarren.png Tumblr me36ybh4QU1r2860xo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mesixlPFf01qg49w0o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr meyb4qRP2q1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr meyb4qRP2q1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Darren-GQ-darren-criss-22937120-530-708.jpeg Darrenisdapper.png Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8y47Lip31rk63wco4 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o11 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8zkx0cwu1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Laugh lol darren omg.gif Wth wtf what the hell is glee.gif Tumblr mg8tdggJUF1qivzmmo2 r1 500.jpg DarrenatPregoldenglobeparty.jpg Tumblr mg8ubr0YUO1qzlhm3o4 400.jpg Darren_hott.jpg Darrenjumpband.jpeg Tumblr mg9jt9oVby1rrwkp2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8sorW99w1r5h2mto1 500.jpg Tumblr mg91ovt7t61qg49w0o3 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf21lkrN2C1qd65cqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxwbv9pxO1qbg1q8o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgxthzhZxQ1rw1dcoo1 250.gif Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco8 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mgxsxb972O1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxtnmaDbb1rd79kqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgx8r1dyBC1qi6wjno2 500.jpg Tumblr mgx8r1dyBC1qi6wjno1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwzawfWKC1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgwrvxK6bh1qclilyo1 500.png Tumblr mgwqm51TeN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mgwqm51TeN1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mgwrrytVh31r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwrkyE4uL1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwqowji3s1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxvkg3Kro1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgxuqeisuN1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg NarrenDC.jpg Narren.jpg Tumblr mgwh8pD9Gn1ri1mzuo2 1280.png Tumblr mgwhwecLOQ1rbcx8to2 250.gif Tumblr mgwh8pD9Gn1ri1mzuo1 1280.png Tumblr mgz5alPlE31qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mh0n53bKnl1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgwgqv10yI1r6ppzjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwxcw40dm1qhg2p0o1 500.png Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco2 400.jpg Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco3 400.jpg Tumblr mgylvsD9aJ1qfcnfho1 500.jpg Tumblr mgzroecGhc1qkg0mpo1 500.jpg Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr m8xcs5J5vq1r62ix2o2 250.gif Darrentakingpicturesbeforeheperforms.png Tumblr inline mh34wfywzV1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34v64MJM1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34ug5h4n1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34u2MXzu1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34t7cyre1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr mh35l04Vh01r4ruu0o1 250.gif Tumblr mh33ywFy0t1r4n428o2 250.gif Tumblr mh33ywFy0t1r4n428o1 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro4 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro3 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro2 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro1 250.gif Tumblr mh35e26gtF1qk4g8po1 500.jpg Tumblr mh35yaSndI1s00tioo2 500.gif Tumblr mh35yaSndI1s00tioo1 500.gif Tumblr mh37epnPJw1qhx8uro2 250.gif Tumblr mh37epnPJw1qhx8uro1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3lm8pC8y1ru78h1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mh3kpwV1Vp1ri06kbo2 250.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mh3xjdzA8l1rwv33no1 500.gif Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo3 400.jpg Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo4 500.jpg Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo2 400.jpg Tumblr mh43rn9ZXF1qcoo6yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mh43rn9ZXF1qcoo6yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr inline mgwhntReEL1ru0934.gif 64219 10151404678550560 1709213619 n.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Tumblr mi7c7nPmwv1rk63wco1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7bpsVwQq1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o5 400.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o6 400.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o7 500.jpg Tumblr mi7al3htsz1rk63wco1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno6 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mi78rnb4Tb1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi76opBTns1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi76jv2ss61ric3tlo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75zkJ2lK1rch54bo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75d1rRb21qlii45o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o3 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno2 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno3 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno4 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno5 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno6 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno7 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno8 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno9 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7kghc5Mh1qivzmmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno2 250.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno3 250.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno4 400.jpg Tumblr mi7fx96Bax1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo1 250.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo3 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo4 500.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o1 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o2 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o3 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o4 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o5 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o6 250.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o3 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o4 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o5 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o6 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mihkkdFcjy1qgghb8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mihh7rUz6n1qgrqm7o1 500.jpg Tumblr mih0gxFIMV1r5ccqmo1 500.png 482367 423464251073986 1774390408 n.jpeg 207383 341684372614905 1811301510 n.jpeg 549843 341681925948483 1151412492 n.jpeg PaleyFest13 - 18.jpg PaleyFest13 - 19.jpg PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg Darren00.jpg tumblr_mix9akYGGz1qivzmmo6_500.jpg Darren01.jpg DarrenCriss9.jpg DarrenCriss-3.jpg Darrenthumbsup.gif Dianna-Darren-glee-27076968-640-480.jpg Darren-dianna-vanityfair-022712.jpg Girl most likely darren criss boyband eyeliner guyliner.gif Darren criss girl most likely shirtless.gif Girl most likely darren criss guyliner eyeliner hot okay whatever yeah rsure.gif Girl most likely darren criss guyliner eyeliner hot okay whatever yeah sure.gif Darrenadorable.gif Darren00.jpg Lolokdarren.gif Darren criss cute.jpg Darren C.jpeg Darrenhi.gif Darren21.gif Darren cute.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 2.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 4.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 3.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot.gif grrrr.png 62751_431029163654563_299246520_n.jpg Darebeingsexy.jpg tumblr_mkyqbssv2vW1r4gxc3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ml7v6tzQSk1qenl7uo1_500.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_1.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_2.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_4.jpg Darren&Jennifer.png Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png DarrenWCD2.jpg DarrenWCD.jpg tumblr_mm0r5rs02d1rucudlo1_250.jpg Tumblr mm33tuu7iT1r8h8p3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mm2uu4BSRh1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg tumblr_mm3adxEAq71qzmvoio2_250.png 603801 632911533405246 1206284700 n.jpg 575500 10151397681274147 1168628650 n.jpg Darren+Criss+darren.png Darren+Criss+darren.png tumblr_mmmoelax8C1qgs4sno1_250.gif JDK.jpg DarrenUpfront.jpg JanE&Darren.jpg 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere8.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Darrengreat.png Darren soo.jpg Darren beign sexy.jpg hommage.jpg Darebear.jpg Criss3-e1326239999550.jpg darren imogene.jpg darren criss justin tranter.jpg 172583531.jpg 172583537.jpg 172583510.jpg 172583551.jpg 172583541.jpg tumblr_mompqslJAj1rhuccro1_500.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo1_400.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo3_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo4_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo5_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo6_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo7_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo8_250.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo1_500.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo2_250.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo6_250.jpg 173518229.jpg 173513860.jpg 173513956.jpg 173513861.jpg 173513959.jpg 173514216.jpg 173514134.jpg 173513987.jpg 173513926.jpg 173513937.jpg GML Screening.jpg Darren Car.jpg dcriss-003.jpg dcriss-005.jpg dcriss-001.jpg GML1.jpg GML2.jpg GML3.png GML4.jpg GML5.jpg Dcriss1.jpg DC2.jpg Dcriss3.jpg dcriss5.jpg dcriss4.jpg dcriss6.jpg Tumblr mq6xjpMcfh1swnp5co2 250.jpg Tumblr mq6xjpMcfh1swnp5co1 1280.jpg Darebear3.jpg darebear1.jpg darebear2.jpg Darren Wearing Pink Sunglasses and being goofy.jpg Darren Wearing Glasses 2.jpg Blaine and New Directions Wearing Michael Jackson Outfits.jpg Darren Criss 2.jpg criss1.jpg criss2.jpg criss3.jpg criss4.jpg criss5.jpg criss6.jpg criss7.jpg criss8.jpg criss9.jpg criss10.jpg criss11.png DARRENY2.png teenchoice.jpg do1.jpg do2.jpg do3.jpg do4.jpg do5.jpg do6.jpg do7.png do8.png do9.png do10.jpg do11.jpg do12.jpg Tumblr mquon1R04X1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg conan1.png conan3.png conan2.png conan4.jpg conan5.jpg dazza-conan.jpg Darrenplaying.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Tumblr mr9w5pTNp71qivzmmo2 500.jpg Lucy darren.jpg Darren lucy.jpg tca1.jpg tca2.jpg tca3.jpg tca4.jpg tca5.jpg|Prom Pose tca6.jpg tca7.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Sleepyboy TCA darren.jpg football.jpg hmm.jpg twerk.jpg cutee.jpg normal_DC_001~29.jpg tc1.jpg tc2.jpg tc3.jpg crissoverstreet1.png crissstamos.png harryshumdarrencriss.jpg|Harry, Darren and Friend. back pocket.png phone.png TylerandDarren.jpg Darren's nails.jpg|Sometimes it's just time for purple. vma1.jpg vma2.jpg vma3.jpg KLAINEFINALLYGETSBACKTOGETHERKISSYAYAYAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!.png 3e7bd8d611cd11e3a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg 7842 10151595728049147 1492013180 n.jpg Tumblr mo1c9hGrAW1sq79x0o1 500.png BUNigRjCAAAoYKc.jpg BUNhm8oCYAEhT0E.jpg Tumblr mtdp234cDA1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg F813e08a21fa11e3979b22000a9f4ded 7.jpg Tumblr mtg50rYxJD1s9qiw2o1 500.png 30aae64822fd11e3bbc022000a9f1945 7.jpg Tumblr mthzihHUQj1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg BUuQyfLCUAADfMO.jpg BUuWA0SCMAM4sJS.jpg BUuHxfQCQAEDc9u.jpg BUt84ciCQAADK4A.jpg BUubIK4CIAE4O-w.png BUuddy7CUAAdWCy.jpg BUuhcKkCYAA5x .jpg Tumblr mti46lQpSm1qa4gwio2 250.gif BUuiA2jCYAANP6u.jpg WD.jpg wd2.jpg wd3.jpg wd4.jpg wd5.png wd6.png MvsND.jpg PR.png PR2.jpg pr3.jpg pr4.jpg pr5.jpg pr6.jpg pr7.png DarrenC.jpg Tumblr mtnkufrM0F1qcili6o1 500.png Tumblr mto5kfH5051s46flho2 r1 500.jpg BU4ehK8CUAANRGg-1380138143.jpg Darren AHSC.jpg Darren AHSC2.jpg Tumblr mucxep611R1qkdlvqo1 500.png Tumblr mumr29DhkN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muscivO26k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhcxcaLXIM1rg2u2mo3 250.jpg Miarren.jpg Miarren hug.png Miarren spiky wot.jpg Tumblr muy0xl66NR1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg BW-9QaPCAAAeJSI.jpg BW E8fACUAA75Fv.jpg 1384014 725806034115795 225234370 n.jpg darren twitter bless you you muffin.png darren criss celebration of dreams.jpg 1392093 455376787914627 725930548 n.jpg Tumblr mviucmt8OU1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6x9eL9U1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Darren (1).jpg Darren (2).jpg Darren (3).jpg Darren (4).jpg Darren (8).jpg Darren (9).jpg Darren (11).jpg Darren (12).jpg Darren MTV EMAs.jpg Darren MTV EMAs (2).jpg Darren EMAs.jpg Darren EMAs (2).jpg B27b2b2a4b4211e3a1d00ec1df5821cd 8.jpg Bike chanderson shumcriss darren harry.jpg six by sondheim darren america jeremy 1.gif Six by sondheim darren america jeremy documentary.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Skylar.jpg Tumblr mxol4r47fo1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxti6vQ5JS1qg25zco2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxti2cljSB1qzmvoio2 250.gif Dianna and Darren clapping.gif Tumblr mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1 500.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Chord and DarrenJan62014.jpg Tumblr mzetsh8z0g1rp0ic2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzetsh8z0g1rp0ic2o1 250.gif Warblers .jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg 7c93c21ea22aec81ef1d634e0019ff37_view.jpg|Kangaroo Court Tumblr mzserya2wv1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jenna Darren 3.png 100.jpg DarrenCriss-OneDirection.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Darren-GIFS-darren-criss-32282315-245-184.gif Tumblr n08mn0QvIw1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Overcriss Hugging Crew Member.png Mjhggggggggggggggggg.gif Ggggggggggggh.gif Gggggggggggggy7.gif Ggggggggggggggg.gif Ujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.gif Tumblr n0jnx65E6W1r4ezfzo1 500.png Awwwwwww blina.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg Blartie graduate.jpg Tumblr n0pk9mbUzg1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg 1899909_10151907564544147_1602122478_n.jpg 46c0f712936211e393ed129ac59cc163 8.jpg tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o1_250.gif tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o2_250.gif tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o3_250.gif tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o4_250.gif tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o5_250.gif tumblr_n13zc3pPh81r4gxc3o6_250.gif Tumblr n0pp8rYidF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0pp8rYidF1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg BhJ9cB8CEAEfVFC.jpg BhJuvzmIQAAyyAh.jpg KevinandDarrenonsetmakingsillyfaces.jpg Mega7.jpeg Mega6.jpeg Mega1.jpeg darren criss broadway dot com.jpg darren criss broadway dot com s.jpg darren criss broadway dot com mattymo.jpg Darren at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Darren at Glee's 100th episode celebration 100th episode celebration.jpg 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr n364k0nvwm1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr n364k0nvwm1qzmvoio5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n364k0nvwm1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr n364k0nvwm1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr n363jyXa161rrcdhxo2 250.gif Tumblr n363jyXa161rrcdhxo1 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco4 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco2 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco8 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco3 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco7 250.gif Tumblr n363sploVS1ss66eco5 250.gif Tumblr_n2m8rihirh0Hy8o1qfgg1ao2_250.gif Tumblr n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg DaLeaStreet 1.jpg DaLeaStreet 2.jpg DaLeaStreet 3.jpg Deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.jpg Deleastreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet2.jpg BlTU-rmCIAI1Jzy.png tumblr_n43kjeoUaU1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n43kpepCvU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n43kr3kTCp1r4gxc3o4_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n43kr3dhdhdhd1r4gxc3o4_r1_500.png BlTcLePCEAAnTCS.png Tumblr n45e3xCvOA1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n45e3xCvOA1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n45e3xCvOA1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n45e3xCvOA1rlylr1o8 250.gif Tumblr n45botA4eD1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n45botA4eD1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n45botA4eD1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n45botA4eD1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n4dhnhTXXL1ttipumo4 250.gif Tumblr n4dhqvJX5L1qh9sh6o8 250.gif Tumblr n4dhj8wyxL1qf2fqzo1 500.gif Tumblr n4dhd0cBPG1s6erozo1 500.png Tumblr n4dhazWoZ21ttipumo2 400.gif Tumblr n4dhazWoZ21ttipumo1 400.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio6 250.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio3 250.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio5 250.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio2 250.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio4 250.gif Tumblr n4dg26IAjg1qa4gwio1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgg3anbj1qlpkoio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgg3anbj1qlpkoio3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgg3anbj1qlpkoio2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgg3anbj1qlpkoio1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgvaBYJ51qa4gwio4 250.gif Tumblr n4dgvaBYJ51qa4gwio3 250.gif Tumblr n4dgvaBYJ51qa4gwio1 250.gif Tumblr n4dgvaBYJ51qa4gwio2 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o8 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o5 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o6 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr n4dfbsURPu1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr n4dewgPm321qa4gwio1 250.gif Tumblr n4dewgPm321qa4gwio2 250.gif Tumblr n4dejnHzi91r4gxc3o1 250.gif Tumblr n4dejnHzi91r4gxc3o2 250.gif DC Hero mag.jpg DC Hero mag(2).jpg DC Hero mag(3).jpg DC Hero mag(4).jpg Tumblr n5hyfk03ks1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hyfk03ks1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hyfk03ks1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hyfk03ks1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hx7vf4lq1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hx7vf4lq1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hsg28QkB1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hqq1XO7n1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hqq1XO7n1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hqq1XO7n1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hqq1XO7n1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpdgaUq31qg49w0o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpdgaUq31qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpbvlQOf1rg4ui9o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpbvlQOf1rg4ui9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpbvlQOf1rg4ui9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hpbvlQOf1rg4ui9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hp2oa4Es1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hp2oa4Es1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr5iA6qk1rmqd2bo9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr37XuK51s2zbb3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr37XuK51s2zbb3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hr37XuK51s2zbb3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hijfrxU91qfo566o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hijfrxU91qfo566o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hij1F43U1rtzk6qo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hi9dcqRV1rg4ui9o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hhusiKHk1qg15quo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhusiKHk1qg15quo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhuxf3FE1qc0tt0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hhbbrdl11r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h5rmGv3s1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5h4smWT1b1rke5cmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h4smWT1b1rke5cmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h5dvDJrD1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5h4smWT1b1rke5cmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h4xbrx5S1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h4xbrx5S1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h4xbrx5S1r4gxc3o8 500.jpg Tumblr n5h4xbrx5S1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h2xyYRug1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h2xyYRug1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h2xyYRug1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h39b18Mi1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h5la2YtC1sqf494o1 500.png Tumblr n5h8v5w4i41r4x3nro1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hd3wKQHD1r2rj8zo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5gzndzgZl1qh91nzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hb62WHd81r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5hb62WHd81r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr n5hej6Mgcq1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hej6Mgcq1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h39b18Mi1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h33iKxgS1rqeta0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5h0mf6KFa1qeyubto1 500.jpg Tumblr n5h1kbVGRj1r4gxc3o3 500.jpg Tumblr n5h1kbVGRj1r4gxc3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h1kbVGRj1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h0j5yXYA1qb6nabo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h2xyYRug1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7laE5M21r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5izzcypVn1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_n7l0aq3NCu1rwfwb8o4_250.gif tumblr_n7l0aq3NCu1rwfwb8o5_250.gif tumblr_n74jg70dup1qg63t2o1_500.gif cuteness darren criss blaine anderson.gif Tumblr n89yqpFuvk1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n89vp0rITn1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9uxcxU8Tb1rsvv6ro1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9un97LJBR1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrff0msxk21qzmvoio4 250.gif Darren 1 - 3.9.14.jpg Darren 4chdtd.jpg Darren 3hfhtf.jpg Darren2fgfg.jpg Darren 1.jpg tumblr_nbdkhwtRbp1r4ezfzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbdkhwtRbp1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nbe1ygPS2j1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Darren Criss Motley.jpg Learren elidp lea darren blaine rachel anderberry.png Darren rock the vote.jpg Learren darren lea upfronts blainchel anderberry.jpg Darren and puppy 23.9.14.jpg Darren tweet 23.9.14.jpg Darren criss hot oodayum.png Darren and adam devine 20.9.14.jpg Darren 4 19.9.14.gif Darren 3 19.9.14.gif Darren 2 19.9.14.gif Darren 1 19.9.14.gif Darren n lea 18.9.14.jpg Darren n lea 1.. 18.9.14.jpg Lea darren glee set 2.jpg Lea darren glee set 4.jpg Lea darren glee set 3.jpg Lea darren glee set.jpg Darren n sheryl crow 17.9.14.jpg Darren smiles.jpg Lea n darren tweet 18.9.14.jpg Darren n fan 18.9.14.jpg Darren dp eli.png Jarren jenna and darren cuties eli dp.png Darren-criss-092710-430x573.jpg Darren 5.png Darren 4.png Darren 3.png Darren 222.png Darren tweet 10.9.14.jpg Darren 8.9.14.jpg Darren 4.9.14.jpg Darren . 1 4.9.14.jpg Darren Criss Motley.jpg Darren and Hannah.jpg Darren, chord n hitch tweet 30.9.14.jpg Tumblr ncqtyqXeUN1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-01 at 2.17.56 PM.png Screenshot 2014-10-01 at 2.19.10 PM.png Screenshot 2014-10-01 at 2.19.59 PM.png Screenshot 2014-10-01 at 2.20.54 PM.png Tumblr nd0j21TNiw1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nd0j21TNiw1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr ndg1a5zhTP1rwgozyo1 500.png Tumblr ndgnshsfn31r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr ndn8zhSYSC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nduqc1TkBB1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne2h4lXhSB1s5szxpo1 500.png Tumblr neaczmVgxE1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr necl5v4cHR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg GleeHalloween2014-DarrenCriss2.jpg GleeHalloween2014-DarrenCriss1.jpg Tumblr nejro2x82u1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengs5AyGk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newk2da4XH1s8xcono1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf39dnzE5J1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfzsftl1bV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng5vaeYN2i1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr ng5vaeYN2i1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Darrentrevor 20143.jpg Darrentrevor 20142.jpg Darrentrevor 2014.jpg tumblr_ng8uwisyHC1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ng923nEJ2J1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngaragF0cv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo1 r1 500.jpg B4l0OLNCMAAuv0A.jpg large.jpg B4SvpcRCcAE5Gja.jpg large.jpg B23NP4CCAAAX6t_.jpg large.jpg B25-2Y3IEAAIGJ7.jpg large.jpg B3ZXJOpCIAAnvqS.jpg large.jpg B224iU-CQAAr4LS.jpg large.jpg tumblr_ngifkcNgZi1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg darren criss 6.jpg darren criss 7.jpg darren criss 8.jpg darren criss 9.jpg Tumblr ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B5VAk9PIEAEKBxR.jpg tumblr_ngy1h108mq1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ngzoxjSKYv1ri1mzuo1_500.png tumblr_nh2kq6BjK31r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nh5ddbeKWk1u2h0kbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltdlm2jW7W1qbqtkso1_500.png tumblr_nh3q7qahhF1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nh91xa3Mka1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhau0vBJcp1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhb2rfcbv81r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhb7ypWVRo1r5flawo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhbjf2Mcf91rgk0nlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhbajibBd11s6lzbyo1_1280.png tumblr_nhcbmeXTks1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhcbmeXTks1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhcbmeXTks1r4gxc3o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhcbmeXTks1r4gxc3o4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhcvus3ICc1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg 066.jpg tumblr_ld17lzAVaO1qahpupo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2o54gypT31qhkl5eo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ng7kyezHtC1rr00q0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhfcqriSQZ1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nhfcqriSQZ1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nhhekb5Clq1r4gxc3o1_1420087776_cover.jpg tumblr_m4s875LB061rp0tvoo1_500.png tumblr_n94fg9Gnnp1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhk99ojdzy1r4j15co1_1280.jpg Tumblr nhil55BiNv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nh7fnpAvEZ1td32bno1 500.jpg Tumblr m50a4upld31qc17uuo1 500.png tumblr_nhq7l5tE3Y1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhrlwxUt841r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhrlwxUt841r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nhrlwxUt841r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_nhrlwxUt841r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr nhshk4PDdG1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_lx8byituuV1qax3ppo1_500.jpg tumblr_nhvye0YaWB1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhxgl8UqKD1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nhxgwlQhpU1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nhzd2gSBHE1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhzgd6yTA51r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ni0s4vyEzm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ni7hlfdnUH1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni54pi0M5w1r4gxc3o1_500.png tumblr_nicrg6p0zs1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nicsa73M3P1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nictz6x6uZ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nicutqe8YC1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nid382hfKq1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nid382hfKq1r8h8p3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nidwynu3NY1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nidwynu3NY1r8h8p3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nie0ae6Vwd1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Noahbirthdaysurprise.jpg tumblr_nir7ejfceI1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niuqeueXtk1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_niv21rYeZ81r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_niwjl1c9Xu1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_niwvzw7EPk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nji4itrUPQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nji4itrUPQ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nji4itrUPQ1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nji4itrUPQ1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_njhsyw0Xcc1r4gxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_njhyskb9WE1r4gxc3o1_540.jpg tumblr_njhzqeVyfm1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nji0y8YQJY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nji2dssEV71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nji4dud1fv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr njkzay2fql1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B9ivlsLIQAE3Qe9.jpg tumblr_njllfwgqn81rret1wo1_1280.png tumblr_njnxw324Iz1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njnxw324Iz1sy9ujzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njnxw324Iz1sy9ujzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1 r2 1280.png Tumblr njy438OzRy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkbl7q9DD81qat4jdo1 1280.jpg 10979636_1549813448602720_26023281_n.jpg tumblr_nkcesdZAxM1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkchhbXOFx1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcisc15Mp1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkctbttcNp1u0qcn4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkd03602iY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkh8f4dfBl1r83f3ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkin7pGxWw1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkin7pGxWw1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkion6pYaO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkion6pYaO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirigy0Xv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirigy0Xv1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiroyA9ae1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo3 500.png Tumblr nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo2 500.png Tumblr nkit9g9sJ11ql1znmo1 500.png Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo3 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr nkitdeqqWD1ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_nkiud8Oiw81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiuzrC0oK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiv4f0qrK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkiuzrC0oK1r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiuzrC0oK1r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiuzrC0oK1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiuzrC0oK1r4ezfzo2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo8 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo6 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo4 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo3 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo2 250.jpg Tumblr nkiup9DmKY1ql1znmo1 250.jpg tumblr_nkinsnfHpV1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiofnWg4M1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkitpainfE1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj0ypQUAW1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirznno9q1qg49w0o2_250.jpg tumblr_nkirznno9q1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirznno9q1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirznno9q1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nkirznno9q1qg49w0o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjix7RPKZ1qbqtkso1_400.jpg Tumblr nkjo3c9kZ11ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nkjr6rU9gb1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg Tumblr nkll67wnFw1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nknsdug4YG1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nko4eo0dpY1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nko7ibqxu91r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoappam211r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoav1up3q1r79c25o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoc8cIl2i1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkoc8cIl2i1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkodhfHVuH1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkrtwlnGXH1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkrtywL0uL1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkj4z1lNNs1qc7bavo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nksgo27EII1qausrlo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nksn39B5qc1qayexuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nksn39B5qc1qayexuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nksn39B5qc1qayexuo3_400.jpg tumblr_nkte6zvBgd1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nktfa7NRgW1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nktrnxIty11r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkts31mnrp1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkumygh3SG1qbqtkso1_1280.png tumblr_nkuu9uugNv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkva4zDmhX1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkvghsPl7v1spy18do1_540.jpg tumblr_nkvn16qOAI1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwr3f1jhF1qcpsd3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwrmswyh71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwsutYknP1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkwsvhc4xn1ri1mzuo1_1280.png Tumblr nl2o08D44z1ql1znmo1 1280.png tumblr_nkiplibiTp1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiplibiTp1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiplibiTp1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkiplibiTp1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg Tumblr nl2qigVKcG1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl2ptkrg7N1u88r6co1 1280.jpg tumblr_nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl43c64nxk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl3qnqwIym1ql1znmo2 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio3 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio4 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio5 500.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio6 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio7 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio8 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio9 1280.jpg Tumblr nkruqheTDZ1tmu4hio10 1280.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl492frjhe1si8mako2 500.jpg LCJDC Ellen.jpg Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen3.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris ellen.gif Lea chors darren jenna chris.gif Darren on ellen 6.gif Darren on ellen 5.gif Darren on ellen 4.gif Darren on ellen3.gif Darren on ellen2.gif Darren on ellen 1.gif Glee on ellen2.png Glee on ellen.png Glee on ellen3.png tumblr_nl6hf5LJTJ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6qwvgDw21rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl5q2oaoo61qze3ito2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6qwvgDw21rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6qwvgDw21rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl7524R08b1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nl7524R08b1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nl7k5wNqC81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl7k5wNqC81r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl7k5wNqC81r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlc09bLlsf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nldk4rScsR1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nldjurQV7n1rk63wco1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_nldjurQV7n1rk63wco2_r2_500.gif Tumblr_nl4vnbXj7F1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlikhvbmNW1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nligyyyB9C1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlir26rMFS1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlis3jyS5F1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljk99R3GY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljk6cYXyD1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjonSIG51r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjmgPhmw1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mx3eb5CyaO1rit0mko1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nljjkpA2KM1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Samuel and Darren.jpg tumblr_nlk2uow6XN1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkhdgUjPe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlk3821kU71rjojhao1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkjkxCKoC1r81yzuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlklxr9r7A1qzh21go1_r1_1280.png Tumblr nlkqltnFh31r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlkvusUXO61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlkvusUXO61r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo9 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo6 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlkamtyVb91r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkamtyVb91r4gxc3o4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkauolAkF1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkb5392NP1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nlktk32Y5J1r4gxc3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nll2v2hAbl1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9n6IDB71r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq9n6IDB71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq85th5Ji1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg tumblr_njuz9w45id1t0vpufo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nltw4q6Bgl1sg9z6fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlw6uvdUKn1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlxkmb5GOv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nm6vbytpc81r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nmbgb6aABA1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmbryh6qKJ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo2_250.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nmcge9uZJE1r4gxc3o2_400.jpg tumblr_nmcgoaGLnN1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmevttl7tM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmevttl7tM1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhs8fHMZk1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhtttQbDJ1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhu59jVCS1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhucyf0aH1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhuhkNpCO1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhukoFg4J1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhvh08pLA1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmhvtgP2nl1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o3_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o4_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o5_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o6_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o7_540.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o8_500.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1etJhJU1r4gxc3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi1uerrS41r4gxc3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o5_250.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi2w3VWnU1r4gxc3o8_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi22uQGIC1r4gxc3o1_540.jpg tumblr_nmi22uQGIC1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nmi22uQGIC1r4gxc3o3_500.jpg tumblr_nmi22uQGIC1r4gxc3o4_540.jpg tumblr_nmi22uQGIC1r4gxc3o5_500.jpg tumblr_nmi0895XBh1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmi0895XBh1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg CCf-vQ-UgAAKApx.jpg large.jpg tumblr_nmsupffPUc1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmuyivGIWt1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmv7qsckWg1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmvzeqwAOw1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0b2puRK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0b2puRK1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmwashQr8M1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nmwhpoOmMV1qayexuo4_500.jpg tumblr_nmwhpoOmMV1qayexuo5_1280.jpg Tumblr nmwz3vQFXT1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nmx0dkQ5C11r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nmzezamMI01tla42io1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmzjy25CPy1r4gxc3o1_540.jpg cece hedwig darren.gif cece hedwig darren 4.gif cece hedwig darren 3.gif cece hedwig darren 2.gif Tumblr nmzjy25CPy1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg Tumblr nmzezamMI01tla42io1 1280.jpg Tumblr n435hdfaqR1qifru6o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nng1y7A6eb1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh1upKxh41qf3il3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nnh5r3cr0Z1r4gxc3o6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh6geKZSw1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnh64hzUzm1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nnh64hzUzm1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nnh64hzUzm1r4gxc3o3_500.jpg tumblr_nnh64hzUzm1r4gxc3o4_500.jpg tumblr_nnh64hzUzm1r4gxc3o5_500.jpg tumblr_nnhbxzhzpP1rit0mko1_500.jpg tumblr_nnhwz8pUEn1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nniuqzFTEe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nniuqzFTEe1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnj1f0jDEH1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnj4baYQVv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjp8fkRpt1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjpgxF3pK1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqvuw8iz1rlkm4fo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjqybQFqj1rlkm4fo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr1nkoPo1rke5cmo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjr3p7bmr1r8h8p3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjs2qsgzA1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl93keoYr1sy9ujzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o2_250.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o4_250.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o5_250.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o6_400.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o7_400.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o8_250.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o9_400.jpg tumblr_nnlva5cmAR1r4gxc3o10_400.jpg tumblr_nnbt6rjKGR1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlkb1u4kN1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlkhqlzI11r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlkhqlzI11r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlkhqlzI11r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo1_250.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlog1Vbt41r6bncuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlq1gm4y21rsg94mo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlq1gm4y21rsg94mo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlswnNbxQ1r4gxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_nnlswnNbxQ1r4gxc3o2_400.jpg tumblr_nnlswnNbxQ1r4gxc3o3_500.jpg tumblr_nnlswnNbxQ1r4gxc3o4_400.jpg tumblr_nnlswnNbxQ1r4gxc3o5_400.jpg tumblr_nnltipT8eB1r4gxc3o8_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o3_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o4_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o5_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o6_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o7_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o8_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o9_400.jpg tumblr_nnltxgNxfZ1r4gxc3o10_500.jpg tumblr_nnl63cUXsF1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlktnDFKZ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnllivni331r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlnhwGN2E1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlongXttJ1tvn8xoo1_540.png tumblr_nnlr36Z1p11r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnlxopWkCG1r4gxc3o5_500.jpg tumblr_nnlxxyEBrb1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko8_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko9_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmktt9HXi1rit0mko10_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmoq6NDgg1qayexuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmoq6NDgg1qayexuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmoq6NDgg1qayexuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmoq6NDgg1qayexuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmp2hOxMI1qayexuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmp2hOxMI1qayexuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmp2hOxMI1qayexuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmp2hOxMI1qayexuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmp2hOxMI1qayexuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmpo1DspS1taeigoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmyslwLqi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmqteNJXw1tpkj9wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnmqteNJXw1tpkj9wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnngr6na6x1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnhor7yO21r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnhz1WDHL1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnk0eSD9B1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnk3pNvOq1taeigoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnl4veQWh1r06h0go1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnmacREQ01r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnmacREQ01r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnnncm1TeQ1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnovmtzjeN1rt9l31o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpa9uRdKc1r0rx8mo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpaq8T3g01r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpcjoHoUV1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpecdnB611r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpejg5UmM1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpenrSseR1qiw4c8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpeodBILc1r8xtelo2_500.jpg tumblr_nnpeodBILc1r8xtelo3_500.jpg tumblr_nnpetvejR81r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpetvejR81r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpizp3mUm1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnqhqplEho1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnqpigjFUp1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnqrztXCJR1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr5ww2Hrs1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr6esdTwd1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr6i11HpI1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr8wdJUXj1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr9s8V3C41r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr260nMX51uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr717H0IK1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnr801bPb71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnrjnm7zNQ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnrjnm7zNQ1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nns0jfGZXR1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsac2IRaj1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsjc9gWPy1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsmf2BQbE1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsosyBN711qzmvoio1_500.png tumblr_nnsp8cmYhE1qleh78o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnspqrUoRy1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnspqrUoRy1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsqqseBBF1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnssonXR6f1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo1_250.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsuekD0V01u14i5lo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsz6pg2AW1r5egopo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnt288I7Pw1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnt288I7Pw1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnt288I7Pw1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnsi6yPDe21r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nntwpyTrIj1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnu6f9fOQ61qeyubto1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnu8dbU1ko1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnu730PKCj1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnuawcLjsz1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnuesk4ua71sy9ujzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nnuesk4ua71sy9ujzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnuesk4ua71sy9ujzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnugio0aeD1r4gxc3o1_540.jpg tumblr_nnuh8hd8Sn1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnui2bpgIv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnujngzK231r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnupaaIJY81r8h8p3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnupaaIJY81r8h8p3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nnups6jxhm1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnuqotTKmX1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo1_500.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo2_500.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo3_500.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo4_500.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo5_500.jpg tumblr_nnxu18LtK01r2gpzgo6_500.jpg tumblr_nnxxpgUU7H1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnxyoxlYHk1qbqtkso1_1280.png tumblr_nny5av1tQG1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nnyaknIHJk1ri1mzuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnye2iI7Qv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnyfttI5DF1qdc1qyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnymm3KyJU1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnymsxamDF1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnymzbpDpZ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnyqll0ARQ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnyqokTqeh1qhud3po2_1280.jpg 11226741_375124852680381_1150418553_n.jpg 11241538_1640680422835482_891326782_n.jpg tumblr_nnnt5pcDtM1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0fwyqv691r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0h4nmZDG1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0h4nmZDG1r4gxc3o2_400.jpg tumblr_no0h4nmZDG1r4gxc3o3_500.jpg tumblr_no0hlhHiJu1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0hqwkYcB1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0hzs2Poh1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_no0opuJHQO1qkunx8_500.jpg tumblr_inline_no0oq0eIFP1qkunx8_500.jpg tumblr_no0imju0ct1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0imju0ct1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_no0imju0ct1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_no0ityI15Y1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0jsivM5c1rmr774o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no0oqtkEd51qmqqmto2_1280.jpg tumblr_no1f5cUBxj1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1fxw0sx01r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1gbzNDop1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_no1gbzNDop1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_no1gc8Tjix1u2ulmmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1gfzQXTt1u2ulmmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1gtfQxCb1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1jfqLVTf1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1mu7NEQY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1nxnEk7Q1u14i5lo3_1280.jpg tumblr_no1nxnEk7Q1u14i5lo4_500.jpg tumblr_no1nxnEk7Q1u14i5lo5_1280.jpg tumblr_no1rtyQOsZ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1zv3HBtX1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_no2b99m1I21rwi7xbo1_1280.png tumblr_no2bnguDYx1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_no2bnguDYx1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_no2ciuRmM21r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no2ciuRmM21r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_no2cxuN0F71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no2jdkjzz61s4hmrzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_no2ae5gLzy1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_no29t0O0OM1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no28lfGy411r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no273bNPRa1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no1u55Dqng1r8h8p3o1_500.jpg 11249513_1053071238040523_1033542678_n.jpg tumblr_no3b7uwXZ31r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no49g8D5zu1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no469zhCYk1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no5ndmlTDN1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no5ndmlTDN1r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_no5obn216r1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no5unp6X2b1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_no5yr7WZaP1ribugoo1_1280.png tumblr_no5z57qoFW1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no77f3Rgqq1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_no780pEibB1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no7915QWPv1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no7xebUUU51r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_no7xebUUU51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr no82aqBq9e1rr00q0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no78dwExRf1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7y1k09CH1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7x6yJ6dM1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7wwoRUgB1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7wn7nyg51r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7v8lMBpD1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7tiyNdoY1rit0mko1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7s4m2Hrb1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7rpgDTaG1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_no7wpuFzj21r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo6_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo8_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo10_1280.jpg tumblr_no8j78Gn0U1rcyf5no1_400.jpg tumblr_no8j78Gn0U1rcyf5no4_540.jpg tumblr_no8j78Gn0U1rcyf5no8_1280.jpg tumblr_no8j78Gn0U1rcyf5no9_540.jpg tumblr_no8j78Gn0U1rcyf5no10_1280.jpg 11236138_949872551711018_379992571_n.jpg 11245640_976310779068583_1670573019_n.jpg tumblr_no8yh9aTfl1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no8z7xgTpQ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no75hiTV0J1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no9eutsQFC1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o2_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o3_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o4_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o5_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o6_1280.jpg tumblr_no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o8_1280.jpg Tumblr no9prv09rC1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9p6yTMnU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9l16ov461u5naj4o1 1280.png Tumblr no9jauYHCL1u9ynw6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9honP7Jt1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9h0310xF1u9ynw6o9 1280.jpg Tumblr no8u69Mice1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no951nwHu91r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9yrunLnd1qjvgi4o10 1280.jpg Tumblr nobrxlUdut1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobozpaXnA1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobn55Bzuv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobmsdpnm81r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noblk2XjAk1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noblauLfMy1qb6nabo3 1280.jpg Tumblr noblauLfMy1qb6nabo2 1280.jpg Tumblr noblauLfMy1qb6nabo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobkn37Ale1uvy7k8o4 400.jpg Tumblr nobkn37Ale1uvy7k8o3 400.jpg Tumblr nobkn37Ale1uvy7k8o2 400.jpg Tumblr nobkn37Ale1uvy7k8o1 400.jpg Tumblr nobk7gSnmi1rit0mko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobiorv8dq1uvy7k8o4 400.jpg Tumblr nobiorv8dq1uvy7k8o2 400.jpg Tumblr nobiorv8dq1uvy7k8o1 400.jpg Tumblr nobboifnAh1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nob9t5phJw1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nob8qoQI7B1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nob5jrSHeQ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noauj9YwLm1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noagbfuiSX1qbqtkso1 1280.jpg Tumblr no9r4cG3Ds1tqbc8so1 1280.jpg Tumblr no8oycl6U41qbqtkso1 1280.jpg 11254722 365967863597957 1314800487 n.jpg 11236356 276255709216250 468242056 n.jpg Tumblr nockygkFN01r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocj5khC3Y1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobuycWK4W1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobopimdCO1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr nodks9YAYI1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nodjl9HFCA1r183sxo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nodjl9HFCA1r183sxo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nodjl9HFCA1r183sxo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nodhryRhzR1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nodhryRhzR1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nodhryRhzR1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nodhryRhzR1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nodgof2YDj1uvy7k8o3 540.jpg Tumblr nodgof2YDj1uvy7k8o2 540.jpg Tumblr nodgof2YDj1uvy7k8o1 540.jpg Tumblr nodfgl88ue1uvy7k8o6 400.jpg Tumblr nodfgl88ue1uvy7k8o5 400.jpg Tumblr nodfgl88ue1uvy7k8o4 400.jpg Tumblr nodfgl88ue1uvy7k8o3 400.jpg Tumblr nodfgl88ue1uvy7k8o1 400.jpg Tumblr nod120346t1thwlhko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocwryrbPX1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocs12xwDf1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocrwgZBS61r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocrspd71R1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nocr2bokIm1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nobuf4RIAi1uo6446o1 1280.jpg tumblr_noechuKyVZ1qbqtkso1_540.jpg tumblr_noej7nnG181r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr noh5q3VrJF1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr noh5q3VrJF1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noh5q3VrJF1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noh5i6QgC31r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noh5bnwP6y1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noh0qsgYEX1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nogf1xXujl1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noflw8Cg5v1r05u3fo1 250.jpg Tumblr noff0amT9y1s6grgfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr noff0amT9y1s6grgfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nofdk1J8XN1qd9uj7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nofdk1J8XN1qd9uj7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nofakkov891r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nof22nydnU1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nof22nydnU1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nof3irIoLy1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nof1itD6F31qbqtkso1 1280.jpg Tumblr nodf4aXX8e1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no5sid1Gww1rit0mko1 500.jpg Tumblr n59qvsWTYD1r4gxc3o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n59qvsWTYD1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr noi4yda5Ii1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noh401vVyB1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg DDC PaleyFest.jpg Tumblr nojo9f95Xn1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noiqsjnm7c1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noipizLxdC1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noio90IjiN1qaszsbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr noio5fcFiP1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr noio5fcFiP1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noio5fcFiP1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noinxydcX31r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr noimp2VOch1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr noim9l3Uc51r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no5inyJUNC1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg 11311316 991539464198826 1247064819 n.jpg Tumblr nokbugere11tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nokqdsyuaI1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo10 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokpwsEHKJ1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo6 250.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokonuwRDP1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo10 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokncoDE881u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo10 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokku4YzPs1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokl22zW8b1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokl22zW8b1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokl22zW8b1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokl0bntmT1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo10 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokkw7mwUa1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokkjazomw1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo10 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokkh6Efgj1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokl22zW8b1u2h0kbo1 1280.png tumblr_nokl22zW8b1u2h0kbo6_r1_1280.png Tumblr_nokmyjs0W81rit0mko1_1280.jpg Tumblr nokqdsyuaI1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo3 250.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo4 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo5 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo6 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo7 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo8 1280.png Tumblr nokqzdnE6G1u2h0kbo9 1280.png Tumblr nokrb5MlhK1u2h0kbo1 1280.png Tumblr nokrb5MlhK1u2h0kbo2 1280.png Tumblr nokrb5MlhK1u2h0kbo3 1280.png Tumblr noiv440YMd1uo6446o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noiv440YMd1uo6446o2 1280.jpg 11312512_1846786685545533_752876942_n.jpg tumblr_nom01yNkaB1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nomgirG0g31r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nomgirG0g31r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nomgirG0g31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nonh63YsDY1rit0mko4 1280.jpg Tumblr nonh63YsDY1rit0mko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomwr9gi5X1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr noms8bCwCy1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noms0oK7bd1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomqpdcwqh1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nompubBGaZ1qddjxro1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomptse8FL1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomor5JmMV1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomlyv0WYX1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nom99jSiRm1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nooc0fQgEv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noo5x4SXJH1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noo5uppMnD1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noo5uppMnD1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noo3hlMoFv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nonu3wHzrt1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nonu3wHzrt1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nono26xYMu1r4gxc3o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nonn1pEgS41r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr nonkkj91LD1ri1mzuo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nonkkj91LD1ri1mzuo1 1280.jpg 11352238 1611903539089642 733059141 n.jpg Tumblr nopou7nvMJ1uo6446o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nopou7nvMJ1uo6446o2 500.jpg Tumblr nopou7nvMJ1uo6446o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nopnbnXZKk1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nophsamUUn1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noptsd2JZJ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nopmsg0eaf1r4gxc3o1 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nonm2uIV9p1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqdez2AYy1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr noqdez2AYy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nor6t72xDQ1qbqtkso1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqfp7S1Zm1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr noqfd03KlI1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqf2ctwE11r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqdf4uh3e1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqc9qy9vl1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noq29mOCEM1r4gxc3o2 1280.png Tumblr noq29mOCEM1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noq3s5OoOf1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nopxqufiMR1r8h8p3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nopo18hIXm1r8h8p3o2 1280.jpg 11359011 732989836811495 485972322 n.jpg Tumblr nosgyfIMEc1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nosb95i51f1r2o61wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nosax8IKBx1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nosarylmBY1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nos9y5cK4t1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nos9y5cK4t1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nos9u3Y71J1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nos9gvRvS01r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nos9bzIArs1r8h8p3o1 1280.png Tumblr nos8m6JuRI1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nos5s1kD031r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nos0v4WItO1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noqgldddmB1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg 11280038 702088366604695 1409684345 n.jpg 11325154_1607439762840470_1139648190_n.jpg tumblr_notbms8fST1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nothiaZUaT1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nou6edcbgG1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nou6edcbgG1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nou6mv3MxA1qdmy0wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nou428BkJK1r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr novya9eBZt1rtzk6qo3 1280.jpg Tumblr novsokGzF21qzft3wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr novp1lJnE01qltpxko1 1280.jpg Tumblr novoa2T8dd1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr novlxcGzEt1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr novl3dWkNl1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr novl3dWkNl1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr novl3dWkNl1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr novhnfXnSL1t1ytj2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nov5wjQdgU1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nounchkmtN1qeegj9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nou2n4JHbG1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg CFPqRhJWMAA7xn .jpg large.jpg tumblr_noyu8dVKVv1rs0ojqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_noxywmskCW1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_noz8qhyiHD1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nozmdmRUYR1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr np0mue7AJZ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0mhyIFjz1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np0mhyIFjz1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0lweYXMu1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr np0lh3LKG11r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr np0lh3LKG11r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np0lh3LKG11r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0l4kgxH01r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np0kssd0X81r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0kf7Wgn41r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0kdexQbI1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0jw7xIBg1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0il7Agzc1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0iip76al1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0gtiiGjC1qeegj9o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nozou5hCFd1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg 11380199 472892089554687 6491860 n.jpg tumblr_np0n85fKYY1r4gxc3o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_np0peskxDQ1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np0qpi80A51r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np0t1w3qCE1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np0tpuUL601r4gxc3o6_250.jpg tumblr_np0tpuUL601r4gxc3o7_500.jpg Tumblr np138zn7K41rv6xrao2 540.png Tumblr np19mmjPzJ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np16yfm8yF1r7nb2do1 1280.jpg Tumblr np12vlqxgL1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1rohGK0r1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr np1rohGK0r1r4gxc3o6 500.jpg Tumblr np1kobxdha1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr np1kobxdha1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np1kobxdha1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1k98Z5BH1uo6446o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1joa1xto1uo6446o8 1280.jpg Tumblr np1joa1xto1uo6446o4 1280.jpg Tumblr np1ilsEVBw1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np0ncuV45i1r4gxc3o3 500.jpg Tumblr np0ncuV45i1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np3h5fJCm01r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np3g3simBn1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np3fk1LSAj1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np3dmuhqS91r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_np1pd3KhsD1uo6446o1_1280.jpg tumblr_np4759OdsW1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg Tumblr np5804TQ7u1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np59x0DBCq1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np59psn3Q11uo6446o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np58b3ByYn1sqf494o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np57wfXGQr1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1mlpKezG1rcnv6po2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr np1mlpKezG1rcnv6po1 1280.jpg Tumblr np75004fPh1r4gxc3o7 500.jpg Tumblr np75004fPh1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np7441wvTW1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr np7267Z3cw1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np75phKDds1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np73u7nMqm1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np73inelcd1qdmy0wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr np73hcf99a1qdmy0wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr np6v7kGcMg1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np6v7kGcMg1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg 11378286 410032415843631 267989438 n.jpg 11352158 810528905663552 2022860325 n.jpg Tumblr np7954FDdD1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np808xsYUU1ri1mzuo1 1280.png Tumblr np77u7AP3Q1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr np77u7AP3Q1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np7bg5mq0o1s8lzvdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr np5af7Io5r1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np4dsrpzIB1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nozrjncjPP1qfmbgpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nozpxz0xdm1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np8whdmINN1tmzjofo1 1280.jpg Tumblr np8suhjGyr1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr np8suhjGyr1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr np8oshqCe91r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np8nekpJ091s8rxodo9 1280.jpg Tumblr np8nekpJ091s8rxodo4 1280.jpg Tumblr np8ictcsKb1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np8hsfcaQf1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nozteovISs1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr nozteovISs1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nozteovISs1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg 11335080_1439905006312919_2010727875_n.jpg tumblr_np9lmjcGTw1raud5no1_1280.jpg tumblr_np9wloxINR1qbqtkso1_1280.jpg tumblr_npa4ycbNhM1ruyeg9o5_1280.jpg Tumblr npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr npas6vQsN61r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr npas2pF7VJ1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr npamkt68FQ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npam9ivsja1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_npabr2FinA1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_npagtvr0UJ1qkup69o6_1280.jpg Tumblr npctgktZND1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr npctgktZND1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr npctgktZND1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr npctgktZND1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npcolkOD4k1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npcn6vNHcV1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npel98ql5i1rvoxqto1 1280.jpg Tumblr npejnf8foD1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npej50wlri1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr npej8fcf7h1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npeiujuV2A1rvvbsuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr npeikehoDi1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr npeikehoDi1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npeiahYlEB1uo6446o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr npehy6IIEp1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npehs0OcIh1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npefck0lcT1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npebycDveQ1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr np75004fPh1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr np75004fPh1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr np76pzcphe1qh7keco4 1280.jpg Tumblr np76pzcphe1qh7keco3 1280.jpg Tumblr np76pzcphe1qh7keco2 1280.jpg Tumblr npfjw0Bwb81r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npfjeftNCh1r8h8p3o1 1280.png Tumblr np8o8bQD0M1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr np8o8bQD0M1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np8o8bQD0M1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr npgajqaFyz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Hedwig jumping darren.gif Darren excuse me hedwig.gif Videos Darren Criss performing Do Ya Think I'm Sexy at the 2011 ASCAP Pop Awards Darren Criss and Chord Overstreet - Heroes - Nashville (6 6 13) Darren Criss - Your Song (Live Cover) HQ-0 Belle - Cover by Darren Criss Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss - Dress and Tie Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss - Skin and Bones (Official Music Video!) MAGNOLIA WINE MUSIC VIDEO - Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss Montgomery Gentry - Roll With Me Fashion's Night Out 2012 PSA Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Glee Newbie Darren Criss Stops by the Grove. Darren Criss and Alex Newell singing "Say My Name" at the 2014 FEC's LA Awards Dinner "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - Darren Criss Darren Criss & Lucy Hale - TCA Interview Darren Criss - We Day (ETC) Opening Doors - Six by Sondheim-1 GIRL MOST LIKELY- Official Theatrical Trailer GLEE NAYA MAKES DARREN CRY Lea Michele & Darren Criss - Make You Feel My Love Darren Criss & Lea Michele - Falling Slowly (HD) New Morning - Darren Criss featuring Chuck Criss of Freelance Whales A Great Big World - Already Home Category:Actors